Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-46159 discloses a system in which, after one virtual machine that becomes a master is created, a clone of the master virtual machine is created, and a plurality of new virtual machines are created, when using a plurality of virtual machines by using a virtual environment.